A Serenade for Romano
by mykonosparadise
Summary: Our dear Bad Touch Trio gets drunk and, before anyone sees it coming, Prussia suggests Spain to go and sing a serenade for Romano. In the middle of the night. Interested in seeing Romano's reaction? Spamano


**Character(s): **Spain, France, Prussia _(aka The Bad Touch Trio)_, , _(using only human names in story)_  
**Pairing: ** Spamano  
**Rating: **13+ **  
Warnings: **kissing, swearing, alcohol, AU**  
Summary: **_Our dear Bad Touch Trio gets drunk and, before anyone sees it coming, Prussia suggests Spain to go and sing a serenade for Romano. In the middle of the night. Interested in seeing Romano's reaction?_

**A/N: ****The song used for the story is '_Colgando en tus manos (Hanging in your hands)_' by Carlos Baute. Sounds strange, but I didn't know about the singer or the song until few days ago, I just picked it randomly (and fell in love with it afterwards) because I needed a song like this for the story. **

**I apologize in advance for the frequent usage of words in other, foreign languages, and, native speakers, please excuse me (and correct me) if I wrote something wrong. I don't speak French or Spanish or Italian, and English isn't my mother language either, but I'm fluent in German. Thanks for your understanding. **

**Please enjoy…**

**- A Serenade for Romano -**

Every normal person was probably sleeping by now. Everything was still and quiet, everyone was asleep...

... except for the Bad Touch Trio...

_Thump._

"'Tonio..."

There was a pause.

_Thump._

Antonio opened his eyes with a startle. Who wouldn't after getting hit in the head with something solid.

"'Tonioooo~..."

The said brunette titled his head back in a strange angle – it was all he was able to do in his current position for he was lying on a blanket on his back – after hearing his best friend's half-drunken voice. Not that he himself was particularly sober.

"... you awake, idiot? Fr'ncis is already snoring there..." Gilbert complained in a soft whine and repeated his action from earlier. He hit Antonio in the head with the guitar he clumsily held in his arms.

"Gil, stop _iiiit_~" Antonio rubbed the abused place and shoved the offending instrument away with the other hand, wielding it back and forth for few seconds as if trying to drive away an annoying fly.

Gilbert did what he was asked for, but not because he felt like it, moreover because he wanted to take a gulp of the beer next to him, and for that task he needed a free hand. The guitar stayed between his widely spread legs where he was sitting on grass, behind Antonio who was lucky enough to end up with a blanket under him instead of lying on plain grass...

...like Francis did. Only a meter away from them. Sprawled on his back with his shirt almost unbuttoned. Wasn't it for the steady heaving of his chest, a random passer-by would have mistaken him for dead.

It was three o'clock after midnight, weekend, they were in a park, two of them blissfully asleep until a minute ago, one ( struggling not to fall asleep as well, drunk as skanks, not knowing where they are nor where they've headed to.

That's how the Bad Touch Trio makes party.

Antonio stretched both arms over his throbbing head with a moan, stifling Gilbert's loud swallowing in the process before he nudged the albino in the foot, making him choke on the beer.

"Gimme a drink... I'm thirsty..." He said after Gilbert's coughing ceased.

His compainion blinked sleepily before tapping the grass around himself in his blind search for a bottle. Gilbert let out a grumble after few seconds.

"Wine?"

"'s okay..." Antonio stretched again, throwing a glance back to take a look at his friend. The sky was clear, and although it wasn't a full moon night, the silvery light was enough to provide him with good view of their surroundings. There was a big tree nearby, there were no people in the park – except for them – and only the sounds of a random car could be heard once in a while somewhere in the background.

"Here..." Gilbert handed him the already opened wine bottle, "There's only one more beer... and that's for my awesomeness..." He carried on as he threw a glass (probably already dirty or full of grass) next to Antonio who took it with a disapproving look before dropping it to the side with disinterest.

"Whatever..." It was everything he said before taking a swing directly from the bottle while still lying on the blanket.

"Fra-" Gilbert started, but was interrupted by his own yawn, " ... Francis...? You asleep, man?"

Antonio placed the bottle upright, as not to spill the alcohol further, on his chest and said nothing as he waited to hear Francis's response.

There wasn't any however.

Since Gilbert decided to be exeptionally gently and caring with his friends tonight, he threw an empty bottle at the blonde man and called his name again, louder this time.

"_Quoi…_?" **(1)** Francis groaned the word out.

Were you sleeping?" Gilbert asked and Antonio had to laugh at that. He continued laughing like a madman for an unknown reason for the next half minute before quieting down and taking another swing from the bottle. Francis stood up and mimicked Gilbert, sitting on the grass now, and went with his hand through his long, blonde hair that was out of place due to the present cicumstances.

"_J'ai dormi comme une souche_." **(2)** He murmured, looking around for a drink. Since Antonio got possession of his wine, he tried to persuade Gilbert to share his beer with him. Unsuccessfully.

Antonio ignored their little 'polemic', inhaling deeply, and the scent of wine filled his nostrils, reminding him of a certain brunette. A smile found itself on his lips on instant, a reaction that he couldn't control. The way his heart skipped a beat and his stomach almost made a churn in excitement only made him smile wider.

"Have you ever had that... _feeling_..." He said all of a sudden, after the other two settled down.

"_What_ feeling?" Gilbert asked in an almost bored tone, but interest was evident in his voice.

"... when a single glance of a certain person strucks you like... like..." Antonio stopped, struggling for words, not only becuase of the alcohol intoxication but because he wasn't able to describe what he was feeling.

"Like a thunder..." He said at last.

A short pause came in existence before Gilbert spoke up.

"Who are you talking about?" Needles to say, both of them – Francis _and_ Gilbert – knew who their friend was reffering to. Best friends weren't called like that for nothing.

"Romano?" Francis uttered out silently.

Antonio half smiled half grinned, his gaze became distant and dreamy as he observed the clear sky, but it wasn't caused by alcohol this time.

"_Sí_…" **(3)**

Gilbert let out something that resembled a snort. "_Hell_ yeah. Back then when he punched my awesomeness straight on the jaw after I accidentally trampled his precious _tomatoes_…" He huffed out at the flashback and Francis chuckled because he apparently knew about the encounter. "It felt like a lightening. I mean it's not like they were potatoes or something… just damn _tomatoes_…" He kept on grumbling.

"When was that?" The brunette scowled in wonder. Somewhere in the background, he heard Francis's '_What's wrong with tomatoes?_'.

"A month ago… maybe… Don't know, I went to visit Feli…"

"He's simply adorable, isn't he?" Antonio said, changing the topic.

The other two didn't answer.

"He may be angry sometimes-

"Always." Gilbert cut in, his voice a mere murmur.

"- and he can be loud, stubborn… and difficult. And hard to handle. But he's so charming, so loving when no one sees it, so…_cute_…" Antonio let a bedazzled smile grace his features again, "He has so many different sides…"

"And all of them are equally unbearable…" Gilbert added, Francis laughed and Antonio had the sudden urge to punch the albino – which he did, stretching his hand back anew where he succeeded in hitting the other's left foot.

"Now really…" Antonio started after a short time, "What should I _do_…?" He let out a cry of desperation.

But this time it was him who got hit by Gilbert. And by his own guitar again.

"_¡ay! ¡eso duele_!… what was that for?"**(4) **The brunette stood up this time, bringing his body in a sitting position.

"Here." Gilbert said simply.

Both Antonio and Francis gave him a look, neither knowing what he was talking about.

"Huh?" The brunette managed after a while.

"Take the guitar and go sing in front of his house."

Francis actually burst out in a laughter.

"_What_?" Gilbert gave the other blonde a dirty look, "It's an awesome idea, isn't it?"

"Are you just dumb or is that alcohol speaking instead of you?" Francis mocked, still laughing.

"Speaking about alcohol, you hypocrite." Gilbert nudged him, fighting against the urge to laugh as well, "What's wrong with the idea?"

"Do you think he has a death wish? To sing in front of _Romano's_ house in the middle of the night…?"

Antonio was on his feet now, taking the instrument out of Gilbert's grasp. Both looked up at him now.

"That's not a bad idea, Gil…" He said silently.

"You see?" The platinum blonde turned to Francis with an expression of victory, "Kesesesese…"

"But I wasn't thinking about going alone." Antonio interrupted the platinum-blonde's odd yet characteristic laugh.

Gilbert sprang to his feet as well, accepting the challenge enthusiastically.

"Let's go then! Come on, Francis, get your perverted ass up! Kesesesesese…"

The blonde male sighed to himself, but smiled nonetheless.

It couldn't be helped. They were a team after all. They were friends in crime and conspiracy. They were the Bad Touch Trio. So…

**

* * *

**

Antonio was starting to get nervous.

A chilly night breeze appeared out of nowhere, making him increase his grip on the wooden instrument. He took a deep breath.

"What should I do now?" He whispered out.

"Sing." Francis offered.

"And we'll sit back any enjoy while you get your ass kicked." Gilbert chuckled under his breath.

Antonio glanced to the right side where the platinum blonde stood and gave him a glare.

"Wasn't this your idea?"

"An awesome one, you must admit." Gilbert wriggled his light eye brows suggestively, "If everything goes as planned, you might be getting into his pants tonight, my dear friend…" The albino wound an arm around Antonio's shoulder and the three of them started walking nearer, trying to get under the window of Romano's bedroom.

**

* * *

**

Romano shifted in his bed as his sleepy brain registrated some noises.

Opening his eyes with some difficulty, for he was too lazy to wake up and too pissed that someone was trying to do exactly that, he blinked few times, sounds of a guitar becoming clearer now.

Someone was singing.

Someone was fucking singing in front of his house.

Some drunkard really had the nerve to-

He pushed the cover away furiously, about to stand up and leave the bed, when he heard foot steps in the hall and it wasn't long before Feliciano opened the door and strolled inside uninvited.

"Ve~ do you hear it, _Fratello_?" **(5)**

"I hear some idiots yowling under my balcony. If that's why you mean, Feliciano."

"_Quiza no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo__  
Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino" _**(6)**

Both hear a third, very familiar voice coming through the opened window. Feliciano went towards it and looked out, closely followed by a very pissed Romano.

What he saw in front of their house, few meters away from them, didn't surprise him, yet it did at the same time.

Antonio was standing there on the marble slabs, just under his small balcony, holding a guitar and playing it, singing at the same time.

_"Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho  
y despues me despierten tus besos._" **(7)**

Antonio was a good singer, but, right now, be it due to the alcohol or nervousness, he sounded hilarious and pathetic, and still managed to look adorable at the same time.

Romano got away from the window and opened the door to the balcony instead, stepping out and leaning over the balustrade which he gripped tightly in fury. Feliciano went out as well, right beside him – both were in t-shirts and shorts only – and Romano saw his brother smiling from the corner of his eye.

It wasn't funny dammit!

_"Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo  
Sé que pronto estaremos unidos  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo  
Sé que pronto estare en tu camino" _**(8)**

Romano honestly didn't know what to think. Or what to do for that matter.

The whole thing was a fiasco. Not only did the three drunkards wake them in the middle of night, but they were about to wake the whole fucking neighborhood. Someone might even call the police.

Not that Romano would protest – he would gladly watch the three idiots get arrested for their ridiculous and rude behavior.

But he had to take care of this before something happened. He couldn't tolerate people who knew him gossiping about… _this_.

And before Feliciano knew what he was about to do, he disappeared into the room again, leaving his younger brother alone on the balcony to listen to Antonio who was singing the chores now.

**

* * *

**

_"… y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y asi me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado  
Que mi corazon esta colgando en tus manos" _**(9)**

_Fuck._

He already finished the first chores and Romano wasn't even there.

Where did he disappear to?

Antonio threw a look back, giving his companions an inquisitive gaze, as if they would explain him why his 'cute little Romanito' wasn't there to watch him.

Gilbert was trying not to laugh as he shrugged and waved to Feliciano who returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm, and Francis spurred him on, signalizing him with a hand to continue singing.

He turned around just in time to see Romano re-appearing on the balcony again, but before he knew what was happening, a surprise struck all three of them, including the clueless Feliciano who didn't know about his brother's intentions.

_Splash._

The silence which followed was mortifying.

Gilbert and Francis, as wet as him, stood behind his back with their mouths agape - he himself wasn't in a better condition. He was aware of Feliciano's gasp as everything happened and, when he looked up at the brothers again, he first saw the younger one with his hand clasped over his mouth in shock.

Then he switched his gaze to the pissed off looking Romano who stood leaned onto the balustrade with an, now empty, bucket in his hand.

Jesus Christ! The water was cold as ice. Romano was indeed heartless sometimes.

" _Scheiße_!" **(10)** He heard Gilbert cursing in irritation and disbelief. He couldn't blame him – they were soaking wet. And the night was starting to get chilly.

Antonio chose to ignore the other two as he locked his green eyes with Romano's narrowed, hazel-colored ones.

This was a fucking challenge. It wasn't about being rejected or being splashed with ice-cold water.

Romano wasn't stupid. But he was stubborn and distrustful, and Antonio knew that. Antonio knew _him_. And he would show him that as well.

Not minding the fact that his instrument was now wet as well, he started playing again, continuing with his song again.

Romano could be stubborn, yes. But, _hell_, he could be too.

_"No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo  
No me importa qué dice el destino…" _**(11)**

The two blondes behind him stopped with their fruitless attempts to squeeze the water out of the shirts and starred at him in incredulity.

Feliciano lowered his palm and smiled again, before the smile turned into snickering and Romano let his pride slip away for a moment and opened his mouth agape.

_The hell?_

He couldn't even comprehend it entirely, but…

… _damn_, Antonio knew him better than he expected. He had underestimated the bastard.

He closed his mouth and tried his best not to smile. Although he wanted. He really wanted to smile.

The other male had just read him like an opened book, understood him better than anyone had before.

What someone would have taken as a slap on the face and interpreted as an insult, Antonio understood as a challenge, and this was his chance to prove himself.

And Antonio did exactly that. By continuing with his song.

It wasn't about the song actually. It was about proving if he is serious or not. If he came here to have a good laugh with his friends or to show his sincere affection – as embarrassing as it sounded.

He put the bucket on the marble slabs, which suddenly reminded him on how his bare feet started to get cold while standing there, and looked at Antonio again. He stopped singing by now.

The three males below were watching him in expectation. It was obviously his turn to, at least, say something.

"Why the hell are you here!" He _tried_ not to shout, but in vain. Feliciano next to him chuckled.

"_Because of love_." Gilbert whispered to Antonio quickly, hardly containing his laughter.

"'_I'm in pursuit for love'. Say it_!" Francis added, trying to help his friend.

"U-uh… I…" Antonio started insecurely. _Dear God_, he sounded like a retard.

"_He can't fuckin' hear you. Louder!_" Gilbert nudged him.

"I… I want love!"

_Oh great_… Hooray for his new-discovered eloquence. What the hell was wrong with him?

"And how can _I_ help you with that, idiot?" Romano would rather die than admit this, but Antonio's little love confession flattered him to the point where he thought his heart would jump out of his chest.

"_Romano_…" Antonio said simply without thinking. His tone so soft and devoted. He was right with his description earlier – Romano's beautiful hazel eyes sometimes left him speechless. _Fuck_, he was in love.

"Vee~ brother, go down and talk to him…" Feliciano whispered to his sibling as he turned his head to him. The younger brunette had his elbows leaned onto the balustrade, head placed in palms. Romano gave him an indignant look but Feliciano only gave another 'Ve' in response.

"All right, all right!" The older brunette bit out and disappeared into the house again.

Antonio wondered where he went again, becoming almost desperate. If he was supposed to sing again – alright – but it was becoming really uncomfortable to stand there in wet clothes. Before he could think of something, the front door was unlocked and opened – and there Romano stood, in the door way, two meters away from him, but on the same ground level this time.

Yet Antonio stood there as though frozen.

"Come here, jerk." Romano spoke in a rude tone, he couldn't help it.

Antonio continued watching him, admiring him, but didn't move a finger.

"Nearer, dammit! I meant come nearer." The brunette rolled his eyes, folding his hands over his chest impatiently.

"Go, go! _Vas-y__ !_" **(12)** Francis urged in a hushed tone, taking the guitar from his hand.

"Watch out for the thunder." Gilbert snickered and pushed him forwards.

"_¿Qué?_" **(13)** Antonio turned around, giving him a questioning gaze.

"Nothing. Never mind." He pushed him forward again, not too gently, "_Viel __Glück_!" **(14)**

Antonio took few steps towards the fuming Romano insecurely, not being able to judge how far he could go without the other male getting offensive or repellent again.

As Romano didn't say a word when he got even nearer, he stepped up to him until they were only hand length apart. Romano had a small pout on his lips.

Antonio gave a soft laugh, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. Not that it was a pleasant one to begin with.

"Hello, Romanito," He said, using his special nickname for the other brunette, "You smell nice."

"And you reek of booze."

Antonio chuckled. His tone was sincere this time, less tense and forced.

"…Yeah, probably…"

Romano observed the tanned brunette, indignant (but manly) pout still in place. His inner self was boiling, but not with irritation, on the contrary - the thought of what he was about to do excited him so much that he felt his own breathing rate quickening. Antonio was, of course, either too intoxicated with alcohol or too much of an idiot to notice.

Gods know what the other man expected from him. A slap maybe. Perhaps a punch would be even better now.

But no.

That wasn't what he wanted.

Well, maybe it was, but that was not the point…

He swallowed, making a decision quickly, and grabbed Antonio by the collar, bringing him nearer. _Fuck_, his clothes were really wet. He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he let few seconds pass, licking his lips quickly in a reflex, or in expectation maybe, who knows, before he leaned in enough to lock their lips together in a kiss.

Not too violent or harsh, but not gentle either. Firm. One could describe it like that.

They both ignored the whistles coming from the two blondes, and Feliciano was probably observing from the balcony as well, but they couldn't care less.

Antonio's lips were warmer than his, Romano noticed unconsciously, his own getting as warm as they kept enjoying in the closeness. No tongues, no licking, no nipping, just a simple lip-lock.

Yet it was enough to make them both satisfied for the moment of being, though Romano wouldn't say that out loud.

Antonio sighed through his nose lightly in a manner of complacence which brought Romano out of stupor and he broke their kiss. Softly, not forcefully or rigidly, as not to offend Antonio.

The dreamy look in the other's eyes didn't make him regret his action. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. Antonio smiled at him, his eyes were glazed over with delight, happiness, mirth, and who knows what else – someone would have mistaken it for a foggy or drunken one, but Romano knew it better. Not only because Antonio's hand found itself on one of his which still lingered on the other's collar (Antonio's hand was so warm, hot even. Did the man have a fever?), but because of the little, sweet words like 'Romanito' and 'cute' that Antonio was currently whispering to him.

They had a great impact on Romano, he knew it, but couldn't fight it.

Maybe he didn't even want to fight it.

_To hell with it…_

His lips were on Antonio's again, a firm kiss again, but a quick one.

And, oh God, it felt so good, and he wanted nothing else than to bury his fingers into Antonio's wet hair and press his taller body closer and –

– _fuck_.

He had a boner.

And thank God it was night and they weren't actually pressed together, Antonio would have noticed it otherwise.

He then let go of the other man, ignoring the wetness on his palms. He wanted to say something before the situation got uncomfortable again, but he couldn't. Damn his stupid pride.

But Antonio knew him.

"Good night, _Romanito_…" It was a whisper. Antonio didn't expect a response, however he knew Romano wanted to give one. The thought was enough to make him happy.

He turned carefully before jumping down from the few stairs, luckily succeeding in not breaking anything as he landed on the slabs again and took few clumsy steps towards his best friends.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He shouted over his shoulder with a grin on his face.

Taking the guitar from Francis while Gilbert was busy giving him a congratulating pat on the shoulder, Antonio turned around again and blew a kiss to Romano who slapped a palm over his forehead in return before lowering it to hide his smile.

Because it was a soft, loving one.

He closed his eyes, leaned onto the entrance doors, covering his sweet little smile and listening to the trio who were leaving – their laughter resounded through the whole street – his heart swelling with emotions he couldn't ignore.

Damn, he was in love.

**- End -**

**Translations:**

**(1)** "_Quoi…_?" - "_What_?" (French)

**(2)** „_J'ai dormi comme une souche_." - "_I slept like a log_." Literal translation: I slept like a stump. (French)

**(3)** „_Sí_…" - "_Yes_…" (Spanish)

**(4)** "_¡ay! ¡eso duele_!…" – "_ouch!, that hurts!_..." (Spanish)

**(5) "…**_Fratello." – "…Brother." _(Italian)

**(6)** "_Quiza no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo__  
Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino" – "Maybe it was not a coincidence meeting you_

_Maybe this was made by destiny/fate"_ (Spanish)

**(7)**_ "Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho  
y despues me despierten tus besos._" - „ _I want to fall sleep in your chest again_

_and afterwards your kisses will wake me up_" (Spanish)

**(8)** _"Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo  
Sé que pronto estaremos unidos  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo  
Sé que pronto estare en tu camino" _

_"your sixth sense dreams of me  
I know that soon we will be united  
That naughty smile that lives with me  
I know that soon I will be in your path"_ (Spanish)

**(9)** _"… y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y asi me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado  
Que mi corazon esta colgando en tus manos"__  
_

_"and when we were in Venezuela  
And so that you remember me and always have present (in mind)  
that my heart is hanging in your hands  
Careful, careful  
That my heart is hanging in your hands"_ (Spanish)

**(10) **" _Scheiße_!" – "_Shit_!" (German)

**(11)**_ "No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo  
No me importa qué dice el destino…" – "I will not lose the hope of talking to you  
I dont care about what fate might say"_ (Spanish)

**(12)**_ "…__Vas-y__ !" - "__Go ahead!"_ (French)

**(13)** "_¿Qué?_" – "_What_?" (Spanish)

**(14)** "_Viel __Glück…" – "Good luck…" _(German)


End file.
